Adrien Allende
}}| } }} } | - }=File:Adrien_work_outfit.png}}}| }px }| } }} }} } | - }=File:Adrien_kid.png}}}| }px }| } }} }} }} |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Age | style="font-size:85%;" | 25 |- | style="font-size:85%;" |'Gender' | style="font-size:85%;" |Male |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Species | style="font-size:85%;" | Human |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Occupation | style="font-size:85%;" | Velvet Lounge Server |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Birthday | style="font-size:85%;" | Summer 5 |- | style="font-size:85%;" | First Seen | style="font-size:85%;" | Enrollment 4 |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Status | style="font-size:85%;" | Alive |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Height | style="font-size:85%;" | 5'7 |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Weight | style="font-size:85%;" | hi☆mi☆tsu ;) |- |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color: }; color:#000000;" | Residence |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Address | style="font-size:85%;" | Toffee Town 8 |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Housemate | style="font-size:85%;" | Dahlia Du |- |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color: }; color:#000000;" | Family |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Dad | style="font-size:85%;" | Alejandro Allende |- | style="font-size:85%;" | Mom | style="font-size:85%;" | Miranda Allende |} “Hey there! Looking good today!” —Adrien's default quote on his group application Adrien is a villager in Eclair Express. Adrien lives in Toffee Town with his friend Dahlia Du. He currently works at the Velvet Lounge as a server at night, and sleeps at home during the day. Personality Adrien is a flamboyant and shameless flirt. He is social and very over the top, loving whatever attention he can get. Being the egoistic wealthy heir that he was raised to be, he is proud of himself and often shows off whenever possible. However, he can unexpectedly be quite attentive and a good listener, honed from his years working as a bartender in the city, constantly listening to the plights of troubled drunkards. He is professional when the situation demands it and can show a subtle tactfulness in his speech that is backed by his genuine concern and care for others. Despite this, he can still be quite secretive, disliking deep introspection into his own character with others. It is hard for him to become too emotionally invested in others, making him a very shallow person. His superficial nature may come off as patronizing, as he cares about appearances too much. Gifts Biography Adrien comes from a well-off family that is in the liquor business. His father, a very successful businessman, intended to train Adrien personally so that he could eventually take over the family business. Because of this, Adrien started working with his dad right after graduating from high school. Since he was very pampered as a kid by his mother, he is very close to her and misses her a lot. Her last words to him after he left with his dad to train under him were to "Come back with a nice girl soon for me to see." Adrien probably took these words wrongly, and his initial desperate and pathetic attempts at getting close to girls slowly turned into a more calculated habit. He picked up smoking, started flirting with girls indiscriminately, and got into a lot of fights. After an especially messy problem with the daughter of one of his father's partners, Adrien started to contemplate his life. What did he want out of life? His dad had become much stricter and harsher towards him in hopes that he would mellow out and learn some discipline, and his mom, living in another country, was far away and unable to give him some much needed support. One day, while clearing out the mail, he found the tackily designed brochure for Coffee Town. He gave a snarky snort and was about to throw it away, but then paused. Life so far had not exactly been very pleasant for him, and he had too many piled up problems here in the city already. A fresh start sounded extremely enticing to him. He wrote a short letter to his dad, packed his things, and essentially ran away from home. Maybe if he finds a nice girl in this town he’ll come back and show his mom. Relationships Dahlia Du It is not sure yet how Adrien met Dahlia, but he feels llike they may have met each other perhaps in a past life. They are now somehow housemates, and enjoy giving each other fashion tips and going shopping. Other Events Dahlia's Birthdayhttps://docs.google.com/document/d/1ScdKwVQxfSjCtEbNfpAlh0o13TIAaCDhxeG7cVBIlTA/edit Dahlia went too crazy on the drinks at the New Years party and woke up with short hair, dyed red! Right on her birthday, too! Adrien and Dahlia mourn her hair and hold a ceremony for it. They both recall precious moments with it together as they weep at home. They end up going shopping, but not without some disguises to hide their identities! Nobody can see Dahlia with her hair ruined like that, after all. Soft-boiled Sleuthinghttps://docs.google.com/document/d/1v7OLNzSgGiNzVONJHmE8VieCljpmwIP7_DctTHxLe3A/edit It's pet day and something horrible has happened! Dahlia's pet Lil Juppy the marimo has seemingly disappeared. Adrien accompanies Dahlia to find out the culprit of this most heinous crime, and they visit the dog races, the buddy up booth, the glam booth and finally the shopping mall! What? Of course all of this is investigation of utmost importance. They return to the dog races to consult with Sherlock Bones, leading to finally reuniting Dahlia with her much loved pet. Gallery Adrien raeger.png|Adrien dressed up as Raeger from Story of Seasons Adrien_dahlia_vintage.png|Summer Adrien and Dahlia Adrien_taffytown.png|Taffy Town Adrien Trivia ◘ Theme song is Womanizer by Britney Spears. ◘ He learned how to cook from his mom, who was a renowned chef before retiring when Adrien was born. They often bonded while cooking, so he is fond of the activity. His cooking is top-notch. ◘ As he is very into outward appearances, he invests into his image a lot. He wears makeup and manual labor messes it up, so he avoids anything that will make him sweat. ◘ He loves the beach. He enjoys the atmosphere and the swimsuits! His preferred date spot and hang out spot. The "view" is worth the sweat. ◘ He is kinda short so he probably pads his shoes with shoe lifts. ◘ A dumb comic relief character doomed by his writer's love for puns. ◘ Extra: Lots of eyeliner. References Category:Townsfolk